


strawberry flavored beer

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sweet/Hot, bottom!mingyu, i wrote this at 2am don't judge me, idk how to tag this shit, some alcohol is involved, top!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: it all started with strawberry flavored beer.





	strawberry flavored beer

**Author's Note:**

> so there is quite a lot of jigyu smut appearing nowadays, and that's really great (i mean it, @ all the authors: i love u) but all of it is bottom!jihoon and the lack of top!jihoon fics made me write this. if there are any mistakes, i'm sorry. ~~will i ever learn how to write good smut? probably no.~~

****mingyu’s warm body under him, his face flushed and shallow pants escaping his pink lips. the weight of his long legs wrapped around jihoon’s waist keeping them connected in more places than one. his name whispered in between the pants, the sparkling eyes looking at him in awe.

 

 

everything started with strawberry flavored beer.

 

 

a couple of friends and a friday night, their favorite bar and a need to relieve stress before their exams start.

“oh, so the manly busan man drinks sweet strawberry beer?” jeonghan teases as jihoon comes back with his glass and a pink straw.

“shut up,” he says, sitting on the chair beside him. “is it forbidden for men to like sweets?”

“most definitely,” seungcheol answers seriously while sipping on his pinacolada. “what an awful concept.”

jihoon high-fives him over the table, almost knocking wonwoo’s tea over. the boy shakes his head mumbling _not even drunk yet and already like this_ under his breath, taking the paper cup into his hands.

“can i have a try?” mingyu asks jihoon quietly. he’s always shy and reserved while meeting with all of them. says it’s because he’s the youngest, but he’s actually only a few months younger than jihoon, and shouldn’t be intimidated by them all, his tall posture and handsome face giving off the vibe of the asshole friend™ but in reality being closer to a lost child or puppy even.

jihoon nods and pushes the cold glass over to him. mingyu takes a small sip and nods after a while, getting up to buy the drink for himself.

the night is surprisingly cold for such a hot day it was just a little while before. there’s a moth flying cluelessly from one lamp to another while they sit in the garden in front of the bar. jihoon notices that the more he looks in the sky, the more stars he’s able to distinguish, even if the air pollution is serious in seoul. he drinks slowly, listening to jisoo arguing with jeonghan and junhui trying to teach the rest of them some chinese swear words.

at some point he feels a nudge. he looks at his side where mingyu is sitting.

“aren’t you cold, hyung?”

just then jihoon notices the goosebumps on his arms. he’s wearing only a t-shirt, an oversized one but still nothing to keep him warm. mingyu wordlessly unzips his hoodie and gives it to jihoon who protests, but finally puts it on. it’s warm and smells nice, and he feels content wrapped in it.

 

 

it all started with a strawberry flavored beer and a borrowed hoodie.

 

 

jihoon still sips slowly on his beer as the rest of his friends besides wonwoo are already buying themselves a second round. he knows he’s a lightweight and doesn’t want to get smashed this evening, thinking one beer and being tipsy will do. he notices mingyu comes back with the strawberry beer again.

jihoon’s not the type to talk much, so he keeps to listening to his friends talking about their respective professors, mostly complaining about them and their teaching methods. sometimes he’ll say a thing or two about his own, but that’s it. his head starts feeling lighter and he actually likes it.

they finish their meeting early, still before midnight. jeonghan takes seungcheol and jisoo for a night walk, and wonwoo and junhui decide to go and find something to eat. it’s convenient for jihoon, who convinces mingyu to walk him home, as he will be able to give him back his hoodie immediately.

mingyu is cold and jihoon sees it, the boy visibly wanting to go faster but deciding against it as he matches his long steps with jihoon’s short ones, hands in his pockets and walking close to the older, but not _too_ close. jihoon, on the other hand, immediately cuddles up to his side, winding his both hands around mingyu’s right arm, seeing a pink dusted cheeks when he looks up. maybe it’s that beer that helps him do it, or maybe that’s mingyu’s cute charm he’s been falling under for some time now and he can’t help himself. maybe those two combined.

he takes the hoodie off as soon as he steps into his building, and mingyu takes it back hesitantly.

jihoon briefly starts wondering how strong was that beer under all that sweet taste as he pulls mingyu down to a kiss. he can taste the strawberries on the younger’s lips. their softness is not longer surprising to him, as it’s not the first time they’re doing this.

but this time he decides to take it further, pulls mingyu into his one-room flat and for a while he only glances up at him. he wants to pin him to the wall like in the movies, but their height difference would make it too much of a problem, so he just immediately makes him sit on the bed and sits on his lap to continue the kissing. kissing his lips, his cheeks, his forehead and nose, then his ear and behind, kissing down on his jaw and neck, biting slightly the collarbone and then going up again, pulling back for a second to look at the boy, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, to go back to kissing. mingyu’s hands are gripping his hips as he goes back to kissing his lips, this time less soft, but the younger boy doesn’t seem to mind, letting jihoon deepen the kiss.

after a while mingyu tugs so gently on his t-shirt, it’s almost unnoticable. so jihoon breaks the kiss and stands up, taking mingyu with him. mingyu helps him with taking off the t-shirt, almost shyly unbuttoning his jeans after. jihoon takes them off while mingyu takes care of his own clothes and soon they’re back to the previous activities, but this time mingyu laying on his back on jihoon’s narrow bed, and the older boy kneeling over him, kissing slowly down his chest, like he doesn’t want to leave a centimeter of his skin out.

almost hesitantly he palms mingyu’s dick through his underwear, and the younger sucks in a breath through his teeth. jihoon kisses his hip comfortingly and continues, as mingyu’s dick is hardening slowly. he kisses his thighs in the meantime, and it seems like mingyu’s melting.

when he stops, the younger opens his eyes and beckons jihoon closer, to give him a strawberry tasting kiss on the lips and put his warm hand under the elastic of his underwear to stroke him to hardness.

jihoon realizes everything about mingyu is warm. his deep brown eyes, the color of his skin, the smiles he’s always giving him, the personality and lastly the temperature of his body.

“that’s enough,” he whispers against his lips. mingyu retrieves his hand and looks impatiently at jihoon. “do you want to-”

“yes,” he answers, quietly as ever, but determined. “please, hyung.”

jihoon nods and gets out of bed to look for lube and condoms. if his hands are shaking a little when he finally finds them in the third drawer he’s been looking through, he doesn’t let himself overthink that. he takes off his underwear before he comes back to bed, and then immediately helps mingyu to get rid of his, already wet at the front.

the older boy hesitates a second before kissing the tip of mingyu’s cock, a bit of precum staying on his lips before he licks it. everything’s suddenly too real, and his hands are still shaking, and mingyu’s just laying there so beautiful and ready for him, and he suddenly doesn’t know if he can do it, if he-

mingyu notices his struggles and reaches to cup his cheek. he doesn’t say anything, probably not knowing what would sound right or what would sound wrong. jihoon takes a deep breath and resumes kissing mingyu’s thighs, pausing only to pour lube over his fingers and rub his hands to warm it up a little, to match mingyu at least a bit. he realizes it’s also strawberry flavored one and that thought strangely comforts him.

he takes his time in preparing mingyu, his fingers delicate and the other hand and the mouth trying to ease the tension by massaging him and blowing. jihoon’s never been good at blow jobs, his shit gag reflex and small mouth not letting him to do it properly, so he just sucks at the tip of mingyu’s dick, but that seems to be enough for him, since he’s also being touched in another place.

when mingyu whispers “please” again, it’s sign for him to finally pull out his fingers and roll a condom on his neglected dick, coating it in lube before slowly and cautiously thrusting into mingyu. the younger boy crosses his ankles behind jihoon’s back, as he pulls out and thrusts slowly, pulls out again and thrusts until he’s balls deep and sure he’s not hurting mingyu.

then he starts proper thrusting, mingyu’s hands gripping the sheets, his head thrown back and skin glistening with sweat already. jihoon establishes the rhythm and leans down to kiss mingyu’s lips, and then latch on his neck, then leaving hickeys just below his collarbones, so he wouldn’t have problems with covering them.

when he pulls his head up, his hands slowly giving out from supporting him for so long, he gets mesmerized by the boy below him. his eyes are literally sparkling, his skin is glowing and the pants are forming one word over and over again; his name.

the honorifics are being forgotten as the younger tangles his long fingers into jihoon’s hair, repeating his name like a mantra.

jihoon decides his arms are going to endure a little bit more and he reaches his right hand to touch mingyu, the hot member sticky from precum and heavy in his hand as he strokes it only a few times and mingyu’s coming, blissful expression on his face as he closes his eyes and moans for the first time. jihoon thrusts up faster, chasing his own release, and it’s mingyu’s hand that somehow finds it’s way to jihoon’s nipple, to squeeze and roll it between his fingers, that’s making him go over the edge and come, his hips stuttering and hands finally giving up, making him flop ungracefully on top of mingyu. the younger’s arms embrace him, and they stay like that for a while, jihoon still inside of him, head on his shoulder, mingyu’s come sticking uncomfortably to their stomachs while their breaths are slowing down.

after a while jihoon pulls out and goes to the bathroom to throw out the condom and find a towel to help mingyu clean up. his muscles hurt, but he tries to ignore it as he takes care of the younger.

when he finally collapses beside him, he falls asleep almost instantly, the last thing he sees before closing his eyes being a small smile on mingyu’s lips.

 

 

 

 

when he wakes up, the sun is shining softly on them both, mingyu’s features as beautiful as ever, his arm thrown over jihoon’s small body to keep them close. he leans to give him a peck on his mouth, even if the boy is still sleeping, and lays back again to just look at him while waiting for him to wake up. he doesn’t need to get out of bed, so he gladly stays there in the warm embrace of the literal sun and also that one shining through the windows. the strawberry flavor might be gone, but the sweet feeling still stays.

 

 

 

 

 

 

it all started with strawberry flavored beer, borrowed hoodie and a feeling that bloomed much earlier than they both realized.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u didn't cringe too much


End file.
